Secondhand Serenade
by Fuuga Kumi
Summary: She had always given her heart too easily; even if she didn't always realize it had been given. Now, facing the possibility of loosing everything important to her-again-Sakura must come to terms with her own feelings. in progress
1. Track 01

Secondhand Serenade

_Wilted _

A.N. Welcome to my first foray into the world of Naruto fanfiction. If the title sounds familiar, that's because it's the name of a band, but for my purposes I think it works. We're going to tag this with a light AU since anyone keeping up with the manga knows things turned a tad differently, but I had already started this story and refuse to change things. We're also going to tag this with light spoilers, so incase you haven't been reading the scanlations, and don't want it ruined for you, turn back now. If you're still here, then please enter standard disclaimer here. And enjoy.

_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid, and deeds left undone-_ Harriet Beecher Stowe (1866)

Sasuke was dead. It had been a hard fact for Sakura to swallow. Harder had been the sight of Naruto hauling Sasuke's unmoving body through the Konoha gates. The blonde shinobi was bruised and bleeding, parts of him still badly burnt from over using Kyuubi's chakra and his eyes still held a tint of mauve. He had looked at her, locked gazes with her own and promptly passed out, slumping under the weight of his deceased companion.

Sakura, for her part, only remembered screaming and clawing her way towards the boys. Only remembered being held back at every chance by their friends and comrades. _I can still save him! _She had declared wildly, already surging her chakra; reaching out for the unmoving figures, reaching so far she felt she was going to snap.

Then she was waking up in a hospital bed, Tusnade sitting off to her right; staring out the window. The blonde woman stayed silent for a long minute, so long in fact, that Sakura wondered if she knew she was awake.

_Konoha has suffered a great many losses over these past few years. _The Hokage had said, never looking at Sakura, _many of these deaths could have been prevented, families could have been saved. I don't think we've seen a massacre like this since the battle against the Kyuubi himself. _

Kyuubi, where was Naruto? Sakura wondered out loud.

_Resting, he over did it, the knucklehead._

Part of Sakura's heart, admittedly felt relieved at this news. I was so worried about him, she confided.

Still Tsunade did not look at her. _He did everything he could. If he had even a fraction less of the power he holds, I shudder to think what would have happened to our Naruto. Sasuke would have killed him this time, he honestly tried to. I don't know how Naruto did it. _Now she does turn, hazel eyes hard and brimming with tears (but she won't let them fall), _he tried Sakura, he tried so hard to bring him back alive. To keep that promise. He tried harder than that bastard deserved._

But Sakura isn't listening anymore, she's out of the bed and flying down the hallway; her bare feet making a slapping noise against the tile. His name tore from her like a dying war cry, she has to make sure, has to see with her own eyes.

And then he's there, in a doorway, bandaged like a mummy again; wide blue eyes even wider with worry. "Sakura-chan?" he croaks, already on the defensive.

She plows into him, knocking him back into the room and sends them both bouncing on the worn hospital bed. Sakura cries against him while he tries not to wince and rubs her back awkwardly.

He waits until she's calmed down to mere hic-coughs before speaking. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan," is all he'll whisper against her hair.

She tightens her fists against his hospital gown and swallows hard against the knot reforming in her throat, "you stupid idiot," is all she'll growl back out. And neither understand the other completely.

While she called him names and sounded so angry, and she was, it was not for the reasons he thought. The dark corner of her heart had given up on Sasuke. But after all that work she did, _they _did, she wouldn't give up without a fight. Yes she was angry, furiously so, because he had put himself in such infinite danger the way he did. It would have hurt so so much worse if she hadn't managed to keep at least one of them.

She fell asleep there, curled against Naruto's chest with her ear pressed firmly against his heart. She fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of his breath and the sound of his life; beating through the thin shell of his body.

When she woke, hours later still in the dark, she was alone.

Sasuke's name would not be added to the memorial, it could not rightfully be put there since he had turned so violently upon the village. Instead, they were burying him in the heart of the Uchiha compound, with a simple marker. Tsunade presided over the modest funeral.

"The Uchiha Clan was once the pride of Konoha. They were honorable and brave and loyal to a fault. They were a powerful clan, prideful and with good reason to be. But with power often follows corruption, and sadly the Uchiha Clan has been a prime example of this. Let this stand as a reminder to us all; none of us are better than any others. We are all Konoha, standing together as a unit, as a family and together we pass through each day strong and alive."

With those words, the last Uchiha was laid to rest. The ceremony had been quiet, subdued. Mostly consisting of what remained of the rookie nine and team Gai. Most everyone watched with grim expressions while Sakura and Ino allowed themselves to cry silently.

Naruto had not been present for the burial, in fact no one had seen him since Sakura had flown into his room the night before. He hadn't even bothered with the formalities of checking himself out of the hospital. Nobody in the village had seen him, not at Ichiraku's, not at his apartment.

It was like Naruto Uzumaki had vanished.

And Sakura blamed herself.

Tsunade hadn't sent a search party out for him, not yet anyway; mainly because Kakashi had Pakkun tailing Naruto. He had never left the village, and was just mourning in his own way. So the fifth hokage let it slide for now, it was understandable after all.

Sakura, on the other hand, was taking his sudden reclusive nature rather personally. She couldn't help but feel responsible for the sorry state of things; always wondering if it hadn't been for her melodramatics all those years earlier what would have happened. Would they have chalked Sasuke up to nothing more than another Rogue Nin; keeping an eye out for him but never actively seeking him? Would Naruto be a Jounin now, instead of remaining a Genin, separated from the village for so many years?

Several days after the whole ordeal, while Sakura was trying to piece the shards of her life back together; she received two surprises on her doorstep.

One was a basket filled with most of her favorite fruits and a handful of sweet things; the other was brimming with bath crystals and shower gels and incense. Attached to each was a note, penned in a careful calligraphy that made her smile and her heart ache.

_When a companion is dealing with loss they often forget to tend to themselves. It is customarily considered thoughtful to provide substance for them. _

_When a companion is faced with a break up, or other painful relationship matters, it is often considerate to supply material so they may take a moment out to pamper themselves. _

Sakura hauled the baskets in, a phantom of a smile on her face. She could just imagine Sai standing in the store, silently agonizing over all the choices. She wasn't sure if the fact that all the scents in the "pamper" basket were cherry blossom was intentional or accidental on his part, either way she decided to forgive him and enjoy it.

Halfway through the kitchen, Sakura paused. Maybe, she mulled to herself, maybe dispite the fact that her life suddenly felt a little dimmer; maybe some good came out of this horrible ordeal. She remembered back to first meeting Sai; how cold and inhuman he had been. It was such a stark contrast to the boy she knew now, who tried so hard, who did so much for those he counted on as friends. Because of Naruto, and to some extent, because of her. She made a mental note to tell Sai thank you for the baskets next time she saw him, and maybe; to smile extra bright just for him.

It was eight days; nine hours, twenty seven minutes and counting later when there was finally a flicker of life from Naruto's apartment. Sakura counted herself lucky, that she had happened to wander that direction, that she happened to look up and see the glow of a light before it was quickly extinguished.

Twelve point eight minutes later, Sakura was standing in front of his door; knocking rather loudly. She could have easily splintered the door; but if Naruto was avoiding her; she was wary to give him more reasons to. So she knocked as hard as she dared, shouting for him the entire time.

"Naruto, I know you're in there. Just please say something so I know you're okay."

Nothing.

Sakura sighed, resting her forehead against the cool wood of the door. "at least come out here and take this damn basket Sai left you. There's ramen."

Still, Nothing.

Four more days would pass before Naruto was spotted again. At, of all places, Ichiraku's; sitting as mildly as you pleased sucking down a bowl of ramen with Chouji. He was smiling, in a sort, and laughing half-heartedly at something his friend had just said.

Sakura felt her heart flutter, he was okay. She tripped over to him, taking the next available stool and bumping Naruto's shoulder playfully. She smiled radiantly at him barely able to catch his breath, giddy as she was with relief. _He's okay._

Then Naruto slapped down a handful of coins, moving stiffly off his stool. "Eh, Chouji. I think I'm full. That should cover my share." And left without so much as a glance in Sakura's direction.

All the warmth she had just felt; that unbridled happiness that came suddenly with the freeing knowledge that _he was okay damn it _drained out of her in one breath. She was left, shaking slightly and trying to suck air back into her lungs; trying to fill this sudden empty void looming in front of her.

Someone has called to her then. Someone had led her, gently with one hand on the small of her back and the other just in front incase she pitched forward (again). Then she was home and there was a hot cup of tea in her hands, a quilt over her lap and music playing softly in the background.

But no one was there for her to thank.

Time passed, more than Sakura would have preferred. Things started deteriorating slowly. First she was skipping breakfast, then she was only eating an apple for lunch. Then she was drinking water and waving the concern off with "I'm just not hungry today."

Then they began to notice the other things, the perpetual slump to her posture, the way she sighed when no one was forcing her into conversations. Her tight lipped smiles and the way her eyes were almost always brimming with tears. Not to mention the dark circles growing steadily darker under her eyes with each passing day.

It was a off-handed comment from a fellow chunnin; about how Sakura looked like she was competing against the Kazekage for best raccoon impersonation; that finally sent her crashing into a sobbing ball.

Tsunade had appeared out of no where, clacking one high heel impatiently. "Get up already," she snapped, "and follow me when you're done sniveling."

The buxom woman had never been one for hugs and comfort. She had always understood from the get-go the life of a shinobi and the sacrifices it meant. Sometimes, as she learned throughout her career, it meant watching your apprentice choke down a cup of warm sake you had forced on her while she tried not to snot all over the ceramic saucer.

She waited, patiently, until the younger girl had quieted considerably. Her eyes were still puffy and red and she hadn't completely stopped crying; only now the tears leaked out silently down her face.

"You're taking two weeks off. Go bawl over the Uchiha-brat's grave or go drown Naruto in your tears. Whatever it is you decide to do; you've got to get over this depression. It's not healthy for you or for the village and I'll be damned if I'll have one of my best medics spend all of her energy on making herself water-logged versus saving lives." She tried to keep a stern gaze on Sakura but she couldn't help softening at the edges.

_It's never going to be okay Sakura; it'll never stop hurting. But it will get better, you're both strong enough to get through this if you'd only get your heads together._

_You need each other Sakura._

Sakura, for her part, had no intention of taking either one of Tsunade's suggestions. Upon dismissal she again found herself in some strange time warp in which she was suddenly in her apartment. The walls were still; no sound except for her own breathing which was slowly escalating towards hyperventilation.

She stumbled, an increasingly inappropriate action for a shinobi she realized, to the door. Twisting the locks and adding a sealing scroll to it just in case; she hurried to the windows to repeat the process.

Sufficiently trapped in her own domain; Sakura did the one thing she felt capable of more than anything else.

She lay down on her bed; gripping a pillow tightly to her; and cried. Great wails ripped from her throat; making her entire form shudder against the effort. Yes, she decided, she would cry herself out and then; she would refuse to shed a single tear afterwards. Not for Sasuke lost to her before this fool quest; and not for Naruto whom she had counted on as her closest companion. Definitely not for herself, who in the end failed to become more than an easily broken-hearted fool.


	2. Track 02

Secondhand Serenade

Lost

A.N. Welcome back to chapter two! For those of you wondering, no I don't really know where this story is going either. I'm just writing as it comes to me, so I suppose it's impossible for me to spoil the story for anyone at least?

This chapter is dedicated to my Room-mate. May this too invoke a great emotional response from you.

_So hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap, and remember me tonight, when you're asleep- _Secondhand Serenade ("Fall for You")

Sakura wasn't sure how long she slept. It may have been only hours, it may have been a great many days. All she knew was the sheets were getting gross. She was getting gross. Still, this didn't seem like a plausible enough excuse to get out of bed, so she stayed, rolling over until the top of the blanket became the bottom and she could stay a little longer.

It was quiet in her apartment, quiet enough for her to hear the sound of her own breathing. She imagined, for one wild moment, that she could hear her own heartbeat. Which made her think of the last time she saw Naruto, which made her cry; which made her sleepy again and so the cycle continued.

A majority of her time was spent dreaming. Dreaming of the past, of the different ways she wished she had behaved. Of the ways things should have ended.

She dreamed that Naruto and Sasuke had come home, both alive, both mainly unscathed. She dreamed she had gone running to them, embracing Naruto tightly so that he laughed- a deep rumble that she felt in her heart; before turning to Sasuke and punching him squarely in the jaw. She dreamed that he looked at her, shocked but with a degree of respect while she berated him for putting them all through hell. That they all sat around talking and laughing and reminiscing and just _being. _Of course by that point Sai ran through her dream with an ink brush and painted tutu's on everyone and they broke out into a ballet.

There came knocking at her door only once; then the door was immediately decimated; flying in a thousand splinters across her tiny apartment. Even sealing scrolls, it seemed, were not enough to deter Kyuubi.

And it was Kyuubi she was facing down right now, no doubt in her mind. even though the face staring back at her was Naruto's; the stance was unnaturally aggressive- his eyes a shining ruby even in the dark.  
_Sakura _he growled at her, _it's all your fault Sakura._

She blinked, pulling the blanket tight around her in a thin attempt at a shield. "N-naruto, what do you mean?" She asked, even as her heart thumped unevenly in her chest.

He flexed his hand; more claws than fingers and chuckled darkly. _Don't play stupid. Everything is your fault. _He advanced on her-red hot chakra seeping through _It's your fault I wasted so much of my time chasing after someone who didn't give a damn about us. It's your fault I'm still a gennin. It's your fault Sasuke is dead now, your fault there's blood on my hands._

No, she wanted to beg, no it's not my fault. But in the core of her heart she knew what he said was true. She had used Naruto and his obsessive nature to keep promises; that desire of his to be useful; for her own gain. To bring back a childhood crush who all but fled from her affection.

Naruto stalked forward, a slow animalistic gait to his step. _Poor little Sakura just wanted her Sasuke back. _Closer now, close enough for her to feel the individual puffs from his breath. _Poor little Sakura who cried 'save me' so very often. What a laughable excuse of a shinobi, _he was leaning over her bed now, tracing one clawed digit against her check, splitting the skin there so thoroughly she barely felt it. _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life and save a whole mess of trouble? _

Sakura's lip trembled and her breath came in ragged gasps. She could find no saving grace in this instance; not with those eyes- once such a pure blue now raw and bloody staring at her. Not with that poker hot hand pressing harder and harder against her neck, this was it: something that should have happened years ago before she went bumbling through life.

Sakura bolted out of bed; sweat dripping down her back and face. She scrambled to free herself from the blanket, still managing to stumble when one foot refused to cooperate, and she went careening into the bathroom doubling over the toilet to heave emptily into the porcelain basin.

A dream. A nightmare really, but the important fact was it hadn't been real. A figment of her imagination; produced by her subconscious guilt over this entire damnable situation. She shivered as a vivid memory from her sleep came back to her, the feel of Naruto's hand pressing just so against her pulse; the intent to kill painfully clear on his face.

_Not real not real not real _She chanted to herself, trying to steady her movements. She wasn't puking because there was nothing in her system to puke; but still the shudders racked her body, seemingly determined to get _something_ from this horrid experience.

Finally, when she could breathe again and her heart had stopped hammering against her chest, she sat back; resting the side of her face against the cool basin and pondered. Was that why Naruto was avoiding her? Because he was so beyond angry with her and he was afraid he would hurt her, something that he may come to later regret?

She wouldn't regret it, that's for sure. Beyond anything else, she knew she would deserve whatever way her blonde companion chose to lash out at her.

After this incident, sleep was out of the question. She had no idea how much longer she had in this imposed exile; but nothing was going to be accomplished this way.

So she changed, moving in quick jerky movements; she was weak from hunger or fatigue it was hard to tell; but at least it gave her an idea of how long she had been here. Sakura dressed quickly, throwing on the first things she could find, and raced to the door- tearing hastily through her own scrolls.

What they needed, she realized, was not this isolation, but confrontation. Everything be damned, they'd either get through this or go their separate ways.

Sakura tried very hard to ignore the twinge her heart gave at that last thought. She'd deal with it when it happened.

The outside world was dark; a smudge of pale buttery light off in the eastern horizon; and quiet, mist clung to the air making it slightly chilly. As the cold nipped at her arms and legs Sakura realized belatedly that she had grabbed shorts and a tank. Too concerned with her sudden mission she lurched forward, struggling to find her stride for longer than was acceptable.

_When this is all over with, no matter what happens I'm going to run three laps around Konoha every morning._

By the time she reached Naruto's flat she was considerably winded and far shakier than she ever had the right to be. Still, the important thing was that she had reached her destination. She hit the door with both fists; pounding loudly until her hands were raw and sore.

Nobody answered.

Suddenly feeling considerably less confident in her decision than she had been half an hour ago, Sakura slunk around to climb the wall over to his tiny balcony. Now half the sky was alight with the barest hints of pinks. The balcony, which was stretching the term liberally, looked directly into Naruto's room; sat-in fact- over his bed. So it was with a heavy heart that Sakura peered inside the grimy window.

The room was dark, but looked recently visited if the wadded blanket was anything to go by. This thought renewed Sakura's hope, only slightly. If the bed had been slept in it just meant he had gotten up earlier than her. She'd go back around and wait for him at his doorway.

When she awoke this time everything looked the same yet somehow different. The colors of the sky were familiar; more pinks and mauves than before and definitely in the wrong position in the sky to still be day break. Sakura stretched, feeling her muscles kink up from sleeping hunched over in a doorway all day.

There was a sandaled foot directly in her line of sight. She followed it up the leg, meeting an annoyingly familiar uniform. Iruka-sensei was crouched over, smiling at her in a sad way. "He's not here," said the man quietly.

By that point Sakura was sure she had cried more through this one isolated incident than in her entire childhood.

It was awkward to be comforted by her old academy sensei; and obviously, he felt the same way as he hesitantly rubbed her shoulder in what he assumed to be a soothing manner. "There's alarms all over this place, so that if he comes home we'll know it." Iruka-sensei confided once she had quieted down again.

Sakura did not reply; she did not meet the kind hearted man's gaze even as she felt like it was burning a hole in her soul. She silently declined his offer of dinner and nodded when he asked if she was all right. Ever the gentleman; Iruka-sensei escorted her back to her own apartment.

"Sakura, I may not be your first choice of a confidant, and I know you've been out of the academy for several years," he chuckled; a fond noise, "but I still consider you one of my students and if you ever need to talk I'm more than happy to listen."

She offered a weak smile in response, nodding her thanks, and closed herself into her own personal prison once again.

His shining kindness was too much to handle when she only wanted to be alone in the dark.

It was unhealthy, she noted from a distant clinical point of view, how much she was sleeping. But that little excursion of hers followed by the aching disappointment had sapped her of any energy she had stored. So she changed the sheets sluggishly before crawling back into bed.

She did not dream this time.

Some corner of her mind accepted the fact that this time when the door burst open, it was for real. She made no move from her current position; tangled as she was in the sheets with her face buried in her pillow. It was probably Tsunade anyhow, here to tell her two weeks had lapsed and come hell or high water she wasn't to continue whining this way. This thought did not encourage her to pull herself out of bed.

What a shock when the voice that greeted her turned out to be, of all people, Ino.

"Ech. Forehead, this is pathetic, even by _your _standards," the blonde tried to sound snippy but seemed to be having problems masking the naked concern for her friend.

There was a shift, a slight weight on the very edge of her bed and Sakura realized it was far too late to run. "You know, the grunge look is out. And it never really suited you anyway."

Go away, Sakura thought angrily at her; still lacking any proper motivation to speak.

Then someone, who had yet to make their presence known, turn Sakura's shower on. Full blast from the noise of it all.

Ino was still talking, Sakura had to strain to focus on her long enough to catch anything the blonde was saying. Her head swam with the effort of it all.

"-nd so those are your options," Ino stated matter-of-factly.

Uh,oh. Sakura blinked, staring hard at Ino and racking her brain for the missing information. Finding nothing she muttered a dull "wha?", while trying to remember how to prop herself up on her elbows.

Only now Ino is frowning at her the way a mother frowns at a sick child. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, eying Sakura in a manner that made the other girl flinch. Then, seemingly coming to a decision she felt unnecessary to voice aloud, Ino nodded her head. "Right then, Chouji?"

Chouji came ambling out of Sakura's bathroom, grinning widely. "No prob." He cracked his knuckles, a rather ominous motion as far as Sakura was concerned, before stalking over to her bed. "I'd say I'm sorry about this, except I'm not." Then he scooped her up without so much as a grunt, carrying her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and into the bathroom.

Her tiny excuse of a bathroom was already warm and full of steam. A handful of candles had been lit and placed around the sink, and from the smell they were scented. _Cherry blossom. Great._ Chouji made no showy pre-amble, nor gave any warnings. He merely stuck Sakura behind the shower curtain, clothes and all.

"Ino says not to make her come in here, she doesn't scrub other people's backs nicely." There was a smile in his voice as he backed out of the room, telling Sakura to call when she was done and there would be clean clothes provided.

She would never admit it aloud, especially not to the two schemers in the other room, but that hot water felt damn good at that moment. Since she was already wet, there was no real point in delaying the inevitable. So Sakura stripped, ringing out her soaking pajamas as well as possible before sitting them on the counter and turning to the matter of shampoo.

_Cherry Blossom. Again. Great._

She had been in there, possibly thirty minutes (and smelling thoroughly like one giant flower) when Ino began to get impatient. "Come on Forehead! You better not be trying to drown yourself in there!"

Feeling better than she had in weeks already, Sakura couldn't help but bite back. "What's the matter Pig, been so long since you were with a man that now you're trying to sneak a peek at lil' old _me_?" She bit back a vicious laugh as the incessant knocking on the door quieted.

Clothing was provided, though it was hardly anything Sakura would pick for herself. "Hey Ino… I think there's some kind of mistake, these aren't mine." The shirt was a deep forest green with silver stitching creating a complicated leaf motif; it was snug- made out of some silky material with a high collar. The slacks weren't much better; black and made out of the same material and baggy on her slight frame. Ino had pulled a pair of matching shoes (closed toe, flats the same shade of forest as the top) out of who only knew where and the entire ensemble was making Sakura nervous.  
There was a long pause on the other side of the door, "It's a gift!" Before Ino burst in, her arms over flowing with make ups and things that, at first glance looked like torture devices, but only turned out to be flat irons of varying widths.

The whole ordeal was over before Sakura had even began to take any of it in. Suddenly her hair was stylized, her face painted and she felt twelve again. "Okay enough, what is all of this about?"

Neither party answered her, instead Ino dove down quickly while Chouji grabbed both of Sakura's hands. There was the sudden sensation of cold metal on her exposed ankles and wrists and she was over Chouji's shoulder again.

_Shackles, they put shackles on me, _she thought dazedly; trying to focus over the jarring steps Chouji was taking.

Ino was babbling about something again, flitting around. "This is for your own good you know! You're probably going to be thoroughly pissed at me, but in a few days we'll all sit back and laugh and laugh."

It was only then that Sakura realized the true extent of the situation. Those shackles were chakra inhibitors, the same kind they used in Nin prisons. She was being kidnapped. Sadly no amount of screaming or kicking did any good, at one point Chouji became annoyed with her theatrics and dropped her to dangle by her knees from his arm until she agreed to go quietly.

They finally came to a stop at a small, upscale restaurant in the heart of Konoha. It was a traditional building, with rice paper doors and floors that had never so much as heard the word carpeting. The host, or manager, or maitre-de; whatever he was; was apparently expecting them as he smiled benignly at Ino and Chouji.

"Everything is ready young sirs," he said with a slight bow, "Our other guest is already in the business room, patiently waiting."

Sakura shot Ino an evil look, hoping the blonde could feel her malice. It worked, if the way Ino fidgeted was anything to go by. "Thank you sir, we'll just drop this one off then!"

Moving again, only this time through poorly lit hallways. Sakura watched, slightly in awe, as the design of the building slowly shifted from the antique look of the opening to a more modern look; including several electric lamps and eventually even sturdy looking oak doors.

It was one of those heavy doors Chouji finally pushed open, sitting Sakura down gently on an oversized pillow. Chouji and his accomplice backed out quickly, grinning the entire time. "You two play nicely now, we'll be back for you in the morning!" Before swinging the door shut with an ominous _thud_.

Sakura turned slowly, holding her breath against the sudden flaring pain in her chest. Before she had even made it all the way around she knew what she would find.

There, sitting in a chair directly across the way from her was Naruto.

A.N. this chapter ended with roughly 3,000 words. I know this probably doesn't seem like a whole lot, but it's actually about a page and a half more than I normally write in a chapter. Unfortuanly, this isn't even where I originally wanted to end the chapter, so if it feels stilted I apologize. Chapter three is already well under way and should be up within a few weeks.


End file.
